I Heard That You're Settled Down
by TeaEnthusiast
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are finally relieved from the burden of war. They fought, they fought harshly. But it paid off, and now they are done, and settled down.
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were taking their daily walk through Central Park, holding hands and sipping on coffee. They had been living with Percy's mom for three weeks, ever since surviving Tartarus. The war had been fought, and won, and they had earned their respectful ranks among the gods, although they had turned down the option of immortality once again. All they asked for was peace. (But they also recieved a butt-load of money from all the deities for practically saving Olympus, again.)

They were different, Percy thought. He wasn't going to pretend him and Annabeth would be the same after the hell they went through, and then coming back and fighting a freaking war. It wasn't a _bad _different, but a different nonetheless. They weren't 'Percy' and 'Annabeth' anymore. The two whole, sword-fighting, monster-killing, demigods they had been before the war, and before Tartarus. They were 'Percy and Annabeth.' Two halves, not quite right if the other wasn't there. As if their life source depended on the other.

Percy looked at Annabeth lovingly, as she was talking, once again, about how differently she would've designed the Empire State Building. It never got old, Annabeth's old rants. At least those didn't change.

He noticed the other teens in the park: either cutting class or waiting for their next lecture at NYU.

"Have you ever thought how differently it all could've turned out?"

Percy blurted, and then cursed silently for accidentally interrupting Annabeth. But she smiled up at Percy, and answered.

"You mean, like, if we weren't demigods?"

Percy nodded, and signaled for her to 'go on.'

Annabeth exhaled, and continued.

"Well, honestly, I think I probably would've become a doctor, or a teacher. If I wasn't a demigod I really don't think I would've had the guts to pursue an architecture career."

"No, no. Not like that. But, have you ever, _wished_, you weren't a demigod?"

Annabeth laughed.

"No offense, Percy. But pretty much, the whole time we were in,"

Annabeth paused, because they hadn't said _Tartarus_ since they were there, the word had sprung up too many unwanted memories. She continued.

"Ever since we were in, _there_, I was wishing I wasn't a demigod. But truthfully..."

She hesitated.

"Truthfully, I don't think I would like just 'living.' I wouldn't think that I had a purpose. Yeah, being a demigod is _hard._ I mean, sometimes, _most_ times, it sucks. But its worth it. It was all, definitely, worth it."

Percy kissed her softly, and repeated the words he had told her constantly.

"I love you."

Annabeth touched his face gently, and, with a happy face, replied,

"And I, you."


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth and Percy walked through the door to his mother's house, their faces rosy from being out in the cold. It was fall now, the leaves were changing color and people started trading out their flip-flops for boots. And for the first time in her life, Annabeth was glad it wasn't summer. Because summer meant quests, and missions, and _adventure_. And as much as Annabeth enjoyed adventure, there was a time and place for everything. And right now in her life, adventure wasn't needed, _or wanted._ Annabeth had everything right in her hand, _Percy._ And, really, Percy was all she ever would need. She felt sure of that.

Percy could tell Annabeth was thinking of something serious, so he moved the hair out of her face and met her eyes,

"Anything wrong?"

Annabeth cleared her throat,

"No, no. Just thinking."

Ever since Tartarus, Annabeth's voice wasn't as... rough. Bold. Her voice was gentle, quiet, even.

Percy smiled ever-so-softly.

"Okay."

He walked around the apartment, looking for his mother.

"Mom?"

Percy got no answer.

"Why don't you call her?"

Annabeth handed him the phone, and he dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Its Percy."

His voice sounded relieved. He was so jumpy these days, always needing to know where everyone was at all times.

"Percy, honey! I left a note on the fridge. Paul and I didn't want to wake up you and Annabeth this morning. Paul's taking us out to dinner so I'm staying late and I'm meeting him there.."

"Mom, no. We're not going to intrude on you and Paul. Annabeth and I will be fine."

Percy knew that Paul and his mom needed a night out to themselves, whether they thought they wanted it or not.

"Percy.. you wouldn't be _intruding._ You're my _son._ And Annabeth is the closest thing to a daughter I've got."

"Mom, Annabeth and I will be _fine_. We just got back from a walk anyways."

Sally considered it.

"_Okay, _Percy. But we'll be back soon._"__  
_

"Mom, really. _Take your time_. We'll just be here."

"Okay, Percy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Percy hung up the phone, and Annabeth looked up at him expectantly.

"They're going out to dinner.. thought I'd give them a night to themselves for once."

Annabeth laughed.

"Sureeeeeeeeeeee..."

Percy laughed along with her.

"Okay, so maybe.. I wanted some alone time, too. But you have to admit that it was in the interest of _both_ parties."

Annabeth smiled and kissed Percy.

"Of course."


End file.
